


Some People Ain't Me

by clio_jlh



Series: dressing up, dressing down [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing couture in front of some people is like casting pearls before swine, seriously. Chris and Zoe commiserate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Ain't Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the reaction of some folks at [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/)**jim_and_bones** to Chris's ensemble at the recent Costume Institute Gala at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (sponsored by Vogue, hosted by Anna Wintour, and a huge event in the fashion world). Chris attended as a guest of Ralph Lauren, as did Justin Timberlake, Jessica Biel and Taylor Swift; Zoe was a guest of Calvin Klein. Posits that Zach and Karl were both in NYC as well that evening.  
> Title taken from the song "Some People" (from the musical _Gypsy_) written by Stephen Sondheim and Jule Styne.  
> For reference: [Chris's Costume Gala tux (Ralph Lauren)](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_z9bGdJDlph8/S-whmiJ2wZI/AAAAAAAABtQ/sUu60aAK-ZY/s400/Chris+Pine+Met+Gala+2010.jpg), [Zoe's Costume Institute dress (Calvin Klein)](http://media.onsugar.com/files/2010/05/18/1/192/1922564/971166e18f1662ea_Zoe-Saldana.jpg), [Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel in Ralph Lauren at the Costume Institute Gala](http://i.i.com.com/cnwk.1d/i/tim//2010/05/04/MetGala-Biel-Timberlake.jpg), and [Zoe at the Oscars in Givenchy](http://dresslp.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/zoe-saldana-oscar-red-carpetjpg-6a0d1a74a4208aee_large.jpg).

  
"You look lovely in that dress. Come here often?"

Zoe smiled, hearing the familiar voice. "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Pine?" she asked.

"Only the manner entirely approved of by our relative significant others," Chris replied.

"Of course."

"Of course," he said, inclining his head slightly. "Buy you a drink?"

"It's an _open bar_."

"Details," he replied, waving a hand.

She turned her back on the bar and leaned against it. "So," she said, "you look a little sulky."

"Let's just say that _some people_ don't appreciate _high fashion_." He rolled his eyes.

"I think you look great. Fits you like a glove."

"I know, right?" Chris said, adjusting the jacket slightly. "You don't see this kind of tailoring on a _leisure suit_."

Zoe gasped, and pulled her head back. "He didn't!"

"He did," Chris said. The bartender came then, and he got a vodka tonic for Zoe and a Patrón on the rocks for himself.

"That's almost as bad as the piñata comment after the Oscars."

"Oh, honey," Chris said, handing Zoe her glass. "I loved that dress. Very fashion forward."

"I thought so!"

"At least you take risks. You don't show up to red carpets like it's _prom night_."

"Absolutely not," she said, and they clinked glasses.

"And tonight, you're the most elegant black swan. I love that you're finally showing off that ink."

"I think it looks nice," she said, turning slightly.

"I think it looks fantastic. I, on the other hand, apparently resemble a peacock."

"Ugh," Zoe replied, shaking her head. "Far from it, Chris."

"Thank you."

They were quiet for a moment, drinking, and then Zoe said, "You know he said I looked like a snake? A snake! He said if I added a hoodie I could be a cobra!"

"That's just all kinds of wrong."

"Tell me about it." She leaned in. "How's your table?"

"Pop stars. Well, Jessica isn't so bad, especially when she's talking about Kilimanjaro, but Taylor, I mean, she's a baby. And I'm sorry, but JT's tux doesn't fit nearly as well as mine, and it's shiny, so it _shows_."

She snickered. "Meow, Chris."

He grinned. "How's yours?"

"No one worth talking to," she said with a shrug.

Chris winced. "So have you been getting the same texts I've been getting?"

"Probably," she said, pulling her phone out of her gold clutch. "Apparently they've tied, two games a piece."

"Well, Ralph's gone, Calvin's gone, and I know I'd rather be playing pool downtown with them than hanging around up here. Come with?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, downing the rest of her drink in one gulp. "I bet we can beat them at pool _and_ look better doing it."

"I love them," Chris said, "but honestly? That won't be difficult."  



End file.
